The Internet has enabled numerous online searching sites for which individuals can search for products and services. These sites enable persons to search for and purchase or reserve various products and services. Persons can typically use these sites to search to comparison shop or find products or services that are tailored to specific wants of the user.
In the travel industry, numerous web sites exist for persons to make reservations and bookings. For airfare, for example, airlines typically have online sites that an individual can use to search for fares and purchase tickets. At the same time, numerous online travel agents exist, some of which combine data and fares from numerous airlines. These sites give the individual numerous choices, and can provide overlapping products and services.